


we shake, shake, shake the hips

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Patrick Stump, Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rimming, Sub Patrick, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick has always thought that he couldn't make it past two orgasms. It's almost a dare when he tells Joe this.Or the rest of poly fob fucks bottom!Patrick into oblivion, featuring some d/s and sweet aftercare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i was fucking around with a kink generator and i got multiple orgasms + multiple partners and doesn't that scream poly fob to you because it does for me. so i wrote 3.1k based on a two kink prompt. wow.

Patrick has always thought that he couldn't make it past two orgasms. It's almost a dare when he tells Joe this. The rest of their partners (Andy and Pete) are quick to come to Patrick's house, and Patrick is delighted.

"We'll all fuck you, alright?" Joe asks. He's not the more dominant in the relationship by far, but he has always organized things like this. "Who wants to go first?" Andy is quick to say 'I'd like to' and Patrick sighs in relief because Andy is the most gentle top you'd ever meet.

"Lay in your back, babe," Andy says immediately. Patrick drops and turns around until his legs are spread on the bed. All of his pale, unblemished skin is on show, his cock a little hard already. "I'll eat you out first, if that's alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's alright— _fuck_!" The words ring on his mouth immediately. Andy grabbed his ass and pulled him up, leaving his hole on show. He brings Patrick closer to the edge of the bed, and he vaguely notices Joe putting a pillow underneath his head.

His legs are on Andy's shoulders as he kneels down, and he starts eating him out. It feels amazing, his skilled tongue thrusting into his ass, in and out. Patrick ends up trying to grab Andy's hair, and he's moaning incoherently. "Oh my god, Andy, please—" he sputters out, his thighs shaking.

Andy pulls away. Patrick notices the sound of Pete jerking off to the sight of the two, and he grins knowingly. Joe is just looking at them and Patrick is pretty sure he's kissing Pete as he gives them a side glance. "Fuck me," Patrick says before he feels Andy's fingers enter him. His hips thrust upwards and he bites his lip.

"Make those noises for me, baby," Andy murmurs. Patrick's mouth is ajar immediately, and he almost _screams_ Andy's name when his fingers hit his prostate. "Be a good boy and beg? Can you do that for me?" he says as he gets the bottle of lube from the nightside table. He coats his cock in it, knowing he should've done that with his fingers.

Patrick whines as Andy keeps opening him up, his cock too hard and him too horny to form coherent sentences. Andy is so sweet and he just wants him to fuck him. "Please, Andy, fuck me, be rough for once, please."

Andy moves from his sitting up position so he's on top of Patrick. "I'll be rough with you," he whispers, hot breath against Patrick's ear. And then his cock lines up with his ass, and he _thrusts_. Patrick grasps the sheets and breathes heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just keep going, please," he begs. Andy isn't one to not listen to Patrick, so his thrusts start getting deeper and he's grabbing at Patrick's sides. Patrick closes his eyes and lets the emotions take control of him: pleasure, it's all pleasure and pure bliss.

"They're so fucking hot together," Patrick hears Joe murmur, and he stops himself from laughing. He turns around and catches a glimpse of Pete and Joe kissing and saying things he doesn't hear. Then, before he knows it, Andy takes him by the hair and brings him so he's looking at him.

"Don't get your eyes off me," he orders, and Patrick obliges. He watches, almost in a trance. He lets out soft whines and moans as Andy's thrusts get rougher. Patrick looks at Andy's tattoos, tracing lines across his arms as he stops thrusting for mere seconds. "You're such a good boy, such a perfect, pretty kitten."

Patrick groans at that before he feels Andy's cock hits his prostate. "Andy— God!" he lets out a small, high-pitched moan, and Andy grins before kissing him, their lips meeting wetly. Andy's forehead is sticky with sweat while Patrick is sweating on his armpits.

Andy keeps fucking him into the mattress, Patrick panting heavily as his length is inside him. The older boy is languidly thrusting into him now, and Patrick knows he's soon to reach his climax. "Are you going to cum?" he asks, his voice quiet. His cheeks are flushed red, while Andy's are pink and his eyes look more stunning than ever.

"Probably," he says before his thrusts come back full force. In some moment Patrick's hand is with Andy's, the older boy squeezing from time to time. "You're so beautiful," he breathes. His thrusts are even more erratic now, and his tongue is almost lolling out.

Then, he hits Patrick's prostate, and he moans and feels the imperious need to cum. "Oh God, Andy, Andy, can I cum?" he practically begs, his voice cracking.

Andy's eyes glint before he nods, the gesture almost imperceptible. He kisses him roughly as he comes, his entire body shaking as Andy comes what feels like seconds later.

Patrick breathes in heavily when Andy gets off him, his entire body covered in sweat. Joe is quick to get close to him, whispering and asking if it was okay. "Yeah, Joe, don't worry. He isn't that kinky. Boy, I can't wait for you two."

His cock isn't anymore hard, and he feels almost drained, but he knows Pete or Joe will get to get him needy again. He scratches the back of his neck as he sees Pete goes to the closet and get the ropes. Pete's always been the most kinky guy out of the four, Joe probably following suit and Patrick in third.

"Get in all fours?" Pete suggests, and Patrick nods. He puts himself in position and he feels the rope go around his wrists to then get knotted at the headboard. "Can I blinfold you? Is degradation okay?"

"Yes to both," Patrick responds. "Just get on with it, Pete."

Pete puts the blindfold on and traces circles along Patrick's back, making his shoulders less tense. Pete goes to get the lube and he puts it on his cock. "Okay. Color?" After a groaned out 'green', Pete smiles. He puts only an inch or two of his cock inside Patrick, and he doesn't move.

"Pete," Patrick whines softly, the feeling of having something up there but it not moving simply frustrating. "Please." Pete grins and bends down to kiss his neck, hot breath against it.

"You're so needy, even after climaxing mere minutes ago. Tell me you're our whore, and maybe, just maybe..." he falls silent. Patrick shivers, knowing he'll have to scream it if he wants to get fucked properly.

"I'm your whore, for all three of you," Patrick says, not loud but not quiet either. Pete yanks his hair, whispers a 'louder', and Patrick swears he's removed some of his cock from him. He lets out a sob. "I'm your whore!" he yells, his thighs shaking with the need to being fucked.

"You can do better," Pete says, his hands running across Patrick's body. His hips, his stretch mark-full belly, his sides. He's beautiful, and he knows he'll feel bad about doing all of this to him later.

"I'm your whore! Your little cockslut, that you can fuck whenever you want!" he practically screams. His lip is trembling and he wants to be fucked so bad it's almost unbearable. He closes his eyes and breathes out.

"Good, good," Pete praises. Patrick doesn't make himself any hopes; he knows that when Pete praises him that means hardcore degradation is about to start. "You're such a filthy cockslut," Pete pretty much growls before he thrusts all of his cock at once.

It's overwhelming as Patrick's back arches, and Pete starts setting a pace. Pete is rough, Pete isn't soft, Pete is all fangs and bruises when it comes to sex. Pete is holding him by his hips, even though he can't move because of the ropes on his ankles and wrists. Pete starts getting rougher, his pace quickier. "Tell me what are you," he hisses into Patrick's ear as he bends down.

"I'm your whore!" he yells as Pete hits his prostate. Pete keeps fucking him, his lips meeting his neck as Patrick falls face first into the pillow in front of him.

"What are you good for?" Pete inquires in a low growl. Patrick's entire body is shaking and he needs a release, he needs to cum, but he knows Pete isn't going to have that.

"Fucking," he breathes, and Pete pulls him by his hair. He shudders as Pete keeps ramming into him, his only feeling being the pleasure he feels as he hits his prostate again and again. "I'm only good for fucking."

"What a lovely cockslut, aren't you?" Pete says, his tone a bit mocking. "You know what Joe and I have taught you, after all. Only a good _plaything_ , only a good cumdump, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" Patrick whimpers. He feels so close and yet so far away, and the fact that Pete's calling him a plaything and a cumdump is just getting him harder. "Please, let me cum, oh my god," he says, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"Come for me, you dirty whore," he says, and he gives a last thrust. Patrick comes in the spot, white spilling right in the sheets.

Pete is quick to get off him and take the blindfold off, to then untie the rope. Patrick falls flat on his stomach, breathing in heavily. "Patrick? Are you okay? Did I go overboard?" Pete starts immediately, but Patrick just goes and cuddles up with him.

"Y-you didn't cum," Patrick realizes in a whisper. He looks at him with those sinful bluish green eyes and he drops to his knees immediately. Pete gets up, and Patrick taps his thigh twice.

Pete starts fucking his mouth, and Patrick is really just taking it in. He gives small licks to the head when it isn't in the back of his throat. "What a dirty slut, a dirty cumdump," Pete groans. Patrick looks up to him as he licks his cock, bobbing his head. "I'm gonna come, slut," he breathes. "Do you want my come in your throat?"

Patrick taps twice and Pete comes with that, his upper body shaking as the liquid falls right into Patrick's mouth. Patrick, who's used to the taste, swallows all of it. They decided the tapping system mere months ago, when they realized Patrick can't say a safeword when getting face-fucked or when he's gagged.

"Can we cuddle a bit...? Be comforted? I'm sorry, Joe, but I need a break..." Patrick says, his gaze trailing down to his feet. Joe is the only one left to fuck him, and he knows that for not giving into his impatience he's going to have to put on a show.

Joe and Pete have always been the more kinky tops out of the three. Andy isn't even a proper dom, so Joe and Pete take the title. Patrick is definitely their sub, and he sometimes likes to wear collars for them.

"Of course, baby," Joe says immediately as Pete wraps his arms around Patrick's waist. Joe situates himself in front of the shortest out of the four, his smile bright as he huddles next to the tired boy.

"You know I don't mean anything I said, right?" Pete inquires as he traces circles on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick sighs and nods. "You're good for many things besides this— you're an amazing singer. You—"

"I _get_ it, Pete," Patrick snaps, only amusement and fake annoyance on his eyes. "It's just play and you don't mean it. I get it."

Pete sighs. "Aftercare is supposed to be soft and me comforting you, 'Trick," he argues weakly.

"We're not even _over_ yet, Pete," Patrick replies. "I feel better now. Joe?" he mutters, hoping Joe is still in for this. He was the one to start this marathon sex thing, but he could be uninterested now for all Patrick knows.

"Hm?" Joe mutters. He's gotten up and he has a vibrator on his hands and the blindfold they used before too. "Yeah, we're gonna do it. I was thinking not actually fucking you, though?"

"You mean... me fingering myself with a vibrator on my dick?" he murmurs, a bit amused at the idea. Joe nods, though, and Patrick looks mortified for a second. Then he nods. "Since when do you even have that vibrator?"

"Don't you remember? I bought it in like 2005, when we all but Pete— sorry— got together." Joe laughs at the memory; he thinks of when they were just a trio. Now it's more complicated but far more fun, and Joe likes it a lot.

"Oh, yeah!" Patrick says, slamming his hand in his thigh. "Didn't I laugh and tell you that was for girls?"

"You did!" Andy suddenly replies, and he laughs. Patrick finds his laugh divine. "And it has been in the closet here for how long? Three years?"

"Yeah, three years," Joe nods. "We've barely used it. But now it's its time to shine," he adds before throwing the vibe to Patrick.

Patrick lays on his stomach and he holds the vibe next to his dick before turning it on. He starts moving it accross his shaft, and it actually feels _good_. Patrick lets out a moan as he puts it on the head. It feels nice, and he almost forgets Joe told him to finger himself until he feels his stare burning on his neck.

"Can't you do it for me?" Patrick says. "Please, master," he adds, and that seems to get Joe in. Patrick knows Pete likes to be called sir and that Joe likes to be called master, but the sub has never really found a precise moment to call Pete sir.

As Patrick moves the vibe around his shaft, Joe's fingers enter him, almost too slow for it to be pleasurable. Before he can beg for him to go faster, he starts thrusting them in and out, almost too roughly before they hit that certain spot. His back arches and the vibe almost falls off his hand.

"G-God, master," Patrick moans, and Joe is sitting next to him, fully clothed if it wasn't for his jeans. He feels full as Joe adds another finger in, having four deep in his ass. He puts the vibe all the way up and puts it in the tip of his cock. His hips stutter as he moans loudly, coming right into his and Joe's abdomen. "Oh God," he murmurs, realizing his mistake.

Joe clicks his tongue, and Patrick shivers. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't take it for not asking for permission, whore. Lay on your stomach."

Patrick does as told, his face facing the pillow Pete put there. Pete and Andy are watching, their lips pursed as they see the scene unfold. It's the most consensual form of voyeurism ever, and Patrick quite enjoys it.

Then, Joe rams into him. It's too rough, and there's no lube, and Patrick screams before biting into the pillow. "Is it okay? Are you okay?" Joe asks before he keeps going. Patrick nods. He starts going, his pace rough and hard.

Patrick is overstimulated by when he comes for the second time with his time with Joe. He feels fuzzy and it's maybe the fact that he's come four times in one sitting and his male body isn't made for that. And, knowing Joe, he's not gonna stop. "Master, oh god, master, keep going!" he calls as he arches his back, his mouth not directly into the pillow for once.

Joe in some moment comes into his ass, but it doesn't seem like it's stopping him. He keeps fucking him until he himself is too tired to continue. His hips stutter against Patrick's ass cheeks and he falls flat on his back.

Patrick feels a bit lightheaded by when he's come for the third time with the curly-haired boy, and Joe has come twice. Both their bodies aren't made for this, and they both know. "Enough," Joe says. "It's enough."

Patrick nods. It is enough. Joe rolls over so he's laying on his back, his whole body sweaty and gross. Patrick is panting heavily and he feels like he's in a mix of pure bliss and a bit of pain. After being fucked roughly by two men and not so roughly by other one, it was bound to hurt. He feels more sleepy than anything right now, though, and he's pretty sure that's Andy's lap...

A few minutes later he wakes up around warm, pink water. He looks around before he sees Joe and Pete roaming their hands through his hair. He got his sideburns shaved just a few months ago, and his hair is shorter than ever. He likes it that way, and Joe, Pete and Andy seem to too.

"You fell asleep and we wanted to help you ground," Pete explains. Patrick raises an eyebrow before nodding. Today was tiring, but he got to cum five times in just that day, and that's incredible. "Well, I think we got to our objective."

"Yeah," Patrick nods. "That was amazing, guys. I love you," he mutters, not really saying it to anyone in specific.

"I love you too," Joe is the quickest to say it back, and Patrick smiles. He loves all three of them equally, even though his crush on Joe started as soon as he met him, on a Borders bookstore in 2001. The memory makes him smile.

Pete and Andy nod and then Andy starts shampooing his hair and helping him rinse it out. When Patrick is out of the bathtub he sees Joe already went to change the sheets and he gets on his pajamas.

He falls asleep promptly, and Joe smiles as he gets into bed too. He has three amazing boyfriends, but he loves Patrick so, so much. He looks so peaceful after such an intense fucking, and Joe loves him.

"He's such a pretty boy, isn't he?" Pete asks as he huddles next to Joe and kisses his nose. Joe nods wordlessly, admiring how beautiful Patrick is.

"Hey! It was my turn today!" Andy argues suddenly, and Pete almost jumps. Joe watches Andy and Pete as they discuss who should sleep in the bed and who should sleep in the guests room.

Patrick opens his eyes at the loud noises, and he knows immediately what's happening. "Can't we all just sleep together?" he suggests, his voice charged with sleep.

Pete grins, and Andy nods reluctantly. Before they know it they're a mess of limbs, four people in a King-sized bed, and not one of them could be happier.


End file.
